


Roof

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cute Ending, Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Self-Doubt, Stargazing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Under the alien stars, Sinestro very nearly makes out with Hal but just misses the opportunity.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Twinkling stars speckled the dark sky, arranged in unfamiliar constellations that could never hope to compare to those seen from Korugar. Hal however, hardly seemed to care one way or the other and was fascinated with them regardless.

While Hal studied the stars, head back, throat exposed and totally absorbed, Sinestro took the opportunity to study Hal. It was strange to consider that not too long ago, Thaal had never spared a thought for any human. Now he couldn't stop thinking about Hal, couldn't stop looking at him or desiring his company. It was consuming.

From one side of the roof to the other, Hal strode, not once taking his gaze from the stars. Always, he came just a little too close to the edge of the roof so Sinestro was seconds from leaping after him to pull him back.

Finally though, Hal came to a stop and he was like a star himself with how he glowed in the darkness. "That way's gotta be Earth," he decided, pointing in one direction towards the sky. Then he turned his head. "And that way is Korugar?" He pointed with his other hand, making an interesting angle between his arms before looking to Sinestro for confirmation.

After a quick check, Sinestro nodded his head sharply though saying nothing. Where was Hal going with this?

To Thaal, it was always intriguing to hear Hal's thoughts because the human had such a radically different way of looking at everything. For Hal, everything around him was still fairly new to him yet he took it all in his stride. It was admirable.

Somewhere in his throat, in beneath that bright practically shining skin, Hal made a contemplative noise. His arms came down and he folded them across his chest.

Even as Hal thought, he was very relaxed and it was infectious. When Hal was around, it always seemed pointless to worry about anything, unless it was whether Hal would get himself killed or not. But Sinestro was here and he would not let Hal die.

Drawn to Hal like Hal was some gravitational force impossible to fly away from, Sinestro moved closer. The gap between himself and Hal narrowed.

After a moment of hesitation, Thaal reached out and rested his hand on Hal's shoulder. The touch was warm like it always was, radiating heat. It added to the gravity. As did when Hal turned to look at him, not a question or doubt on his face.

"Would you like to go inside?" Sinestro asked him. It wasn't what he'd wanted to say but he needed some excuse to be this close to Hal. Or had his question made it seem as though he wished this moment would be over? That wasn't his intention at all.

Fortunately, Hal shook his head and he turned into Sinestro. He glanced at the hand on his shoulder, lips curving into a smile and then he grabbed it.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I'd never become a Green Lantern," Hal murmured. "We live so far apart - we never would have met. And even if we did, I doubt you'd like me. I'd be just some civilian to you."

To have an answer to the scenario already, Hal must've thought on it more than he was letting on. Yet he'd somehow managed to come up with incorrect ideas.

"Hal." Thaal couldn't help but be a little amused and amazed that Hal could be so wrong. "Of course I would like you. Your ring is hardly a defining trait. Nor could it be the only reason we were brought together." One hand came up, cupped Hal's cheek. If only Thaal could take Hal into his mind and show him the truth.

Alas, connecting telepathically was impossible. So Sinestro would just have to hope his words would be enough and that Hal would understand there had never been any option but to meet.

"You really believe that?" It was somewhat desperate, the way Hal spoke, the way he was looking at Thaal like this really did matter to him.

There was no need for Hal to be so desperate nor to be worried about what the answer would be. Soothingly, Sinestro stroked his fingers over Hal's cheek. "I speak only truth."

The skin under Sinestro's fingers wasn't perfect or smooth - but he much preferred it to the skin of any other creature he could name. Warmth spread up from his fingers, engulfed his entire body and all he wanted to do was feel more. "Hal…"

A hand came up, pressed against Sinestro's ribs just under his shoulder. Nails dug into his back as though Hal was preparing to drag Sinestro down.

Thaal's thoughts were frozen on only one thing then as his eyes dropped down to Hal's lips. What would they taste like? If Hal pulled him close, Sinestro would know and he wanted it, really wanted to know just what Hal would feel like against him. He stepped in and made to pull Hal to him in return.

That hand at his side, the cheek under his fingers, both withdrew as Hal pulled away. "I need a drink," he muttered and then he was gone.

All Thaal was left with was the frantic pounding of his own heart and a quiet sense of loss. What had he done wrong to drive Hal away? Unless Hal just didn't want him.

Hurt and upset, Sinestro paced up and down. Perhaps he was overreacting and Hal had only left out of thirst. That had to be true. The alternative was unthinkable. Had Sinestro pushed too much or made Hal uncomfortable? It was a worse thought than Hal simply disliking him.

Time stretched out as Thaal considered all the possibilities and how to fix it. Hal didn't return. By now, he really should have. Was something wrong? Or had Hal left without a farewell?

If anyone had dared to obstruct Hal's return to Sinestro, they would pay. No one could hurt Hal while Sinestro was around - they couldn't be allowed to hurt him when Sinestro wasn't around either.

A sharp dagger like construct formed in Sinestro's hand, fitting perfectly to his fingers. The green glow lit up the area around him as he prowled inside.

"Jordan?" So far, there was no sign of the human and Sinestro's concern increased. His eyes flicked from one side to another, scanning the dark for any sign of Hal. Still nothing.

The idea that Hal would just be gone, that Sinestro would never see him again, was horrifying. It had happened before with other Green Lanterns. All that remained of them was a ring, sadly returning to Oa with no explanation for what had happened. Usually, Sinestro looked on disdainfully. What did any of them matter to him? But now, it really did matter. It mattered so much.

A quiet sound caught the attention of his ears and Sinestro paused. It was a minimalistic sort of scraping noise, perhaps a mouse scratching on the ground. Even if it did seem hopeless though, Thaal was beginning to get desperate.

And there was Hal, kneeling on the ground, cleaning up what looked like the shattered remains of a cup. The fragments of glass scraped against the ground.

So Hal had not been killed. Though recognising the truth of this, Sinestro's grip only tightened on the knife in his hand. Today, he'd been lucky. Next time, perhaps not so much. In future, he would do better, that he promised himself.

As though sensing Sinestro's gaze, Hal paused and looked up. A bright smile spread across his face, lighting up every line. "Hey." They'd only been parted a few minutes yet Hal was this happy to see Sinestro? It was a feeling Thaal could understand as he too was far too happy to see Hal.

That smile faded, turned into a slight frown as Hal dropped his gaze to the construct still in Sinestro's hand. "You planning to stab me?" Then the light of understanding crossed his features. "Or stab someone for me? Sin, that's really sweet but I'm pretty sure we're alone in here." That smile returned.

The construct was tossed aside. Of course Sinestro wasn't going to stab Hal. How could Hal think of something so utterly ridiculous?

There were plenty of questions Sinestro could demand answers to like why Hal was here and not outside with him but it just didn't feel necessary. Hal was alive, Hal was safe and nothing else really mattered.

Carefully, avoiding the glass, Sinestro picked his way over to Hal. "Would you appreciate some assistance?" he asked, glancing down.

It was bright, the smile Hal levelled at him, filled with a mixture of adoration and gratitude. "Yeah, sure. I kind of… dropped it."

"So I gathered," Sinestro murmured. Still, it was dealt with in a manner of seconds as, using a quick construct, Sinestro scooped up all the glass and tossed it into a nearby bin. The he fixed his gaze on Hal.

In the brief moment Thaal had looked away, Hal's expression had changed to one of exhaustion. Yes, now was not the time for any kind of interrogation, or even a conversation.

Strangely, that was a relief. It wasn't that Sinestro didn't want to talk to Hal, it was just that he'd rather avoid the particular subject of trying to work out what Hal wanted from him. Rather, he'd just like to take Hal to bed. So Hal could get some sleep.

Decision made, Thaal brushed his fingers lightly over Hal's shoulder. "You should return to Earth, Jordan, before you collapse from weariness. I will see you tomorrow."

While usually, Hal might've argued, desperate to spend even just a few moments more with Sinestro, he seemed too tired to do so this time. "I'll see you tomorrow," he echoed.


End file.
